epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Shulk (Loygansono55) VS Tira (Sierrastalker) - Video Game Rap Tourney
As the first battle of AnimaShaun's Video Game Rap Tourney, we have Shulk, played by Loygansono55 vs Tira, played by Sierrastalker. .]] Lyrics EPIC WIKI RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! SHULK! VERSUS! TIRA! BEGIN! Shulk A pre-emptive strike with my Back Slash will leave you completely blindsided, I'm an incredibly Talented scientist, you're just an Angel who's Misguided, So now it's Time to Fight! Wait, the word “fight” actually implies a challenge is nigh, Nevertheless, I began with by raising my spirits with a morale boosting war cry, Get some real friends, with all those birds, you're like the female version of Nikola Tesla, I'm a skilled swordsman, you're just a very shitty ballerina, I've literally done the impossible, avenged the fallen, helped my robot girlfriend get laid, I kill caterpillars with lightsabers, you just play hula-hoop with your blade! Tira A skilled swordsman? Now you'll obviously lose, When you battle with a sword that you don't know how to use, You even die in your game! REALLY? I murdered a child! If you're a badass bitch, then I think I've gone wild, The skills that you have, aren't even there, I'm even so scary, that I'll show up in your Nightmare, Again, you're a "skilled swordsman", but you rap like an amateur, Get on my level, bitch, or better yet, get in my Calibur! Shulk I guess I can call you my servant, cause I am your Nightmare, I'm getting a vision: I'm over-levelled, this will hardly even be fair, Let's have a little Heart-to-Heart, before I strike the Edge of your Soul, D'you need to take some medicine to help with your bipol-ar? I'll Chronicle your defeat and add it to my Collectopedia, My raps are so quick, and I haven't even gone Monado Speedier, You've seen the lengths that I've gone to just to save my loved one who was taken, I'm surely not gonna give up now, if you thought I was, you're sorely mistaken, You could never handle my sword, especially not when it's activated, Just you wait until my strength become fully concentrated, I've knocked you over, Toppled you with some status effects, You didn't even scathe me, looks like I just got a Perfect! Tira I've had quite enough of this childish game! When your hometown got attacked, just who was the one to blame? Are we keeping score? Looks like I've got another tally, This battle got more gruesome than the one in Sword Valley, I'm sorry if you're mad, but you can't have a redo, "I just want to live my life, in a world without you!" This battle is pointless, your rapping I could go without, You say you got a Perfect, but I just gave this bitch a Ring Out! I'll give you a Challenge, it's for a Young Captain: Do something that was cool, was something supposed to happen? This has to be a joke, I need real competition, You're trying to beat me? I think you just failed your mission, You suck so bad, it's really just unfathomable, Don't you think you deserve the most painful death imaginable? You'd never even hurt me, you'll never get the best of me, But I'm about to give you a sad, Broken Destiny, Speaking of your destiny, how can you predict the future? You knew that I would win, you're whole LIFE you've been a loser, This battle was easy, a wind in the breeze, Come back when you've climbed up your sapling Skill Trees! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ROUND! EPIC WIKI RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! Who won? Shulk Tira Category:Blog posts